


Saints (Bucky x Reader One Shot!)

by The_little_Lilly_Pad101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky x Reader, Choking, Death, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Marvel - Freeform, Neck Kissing, One Night Stand, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Quick Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper, Unprotected Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Work still under editing, alpha bucky, club, dance, im so sorry, kinda sad, more to be added soon - Freeform, what are these tags, what even is this plot?, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_little_Lilly_Pad101/pseuds/The_little_Lilly_Pad101
Summary: Some flowers die early in life, ripped up from their roots at their once well being which is to be too soon. While others are lucky. They let to live and grow a fast but nonetheless beautiful life before slowly wilting away.It was such a grim way to look in reality, but- she had a point.We live.We die.And there was something more to that.We come into to the world alone and we come out of this world alone.But remember...I love you.
Relationships: Bucky barns - Relationship, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Saints (Bucky x Reader One Shot!)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was heavy inspired by the song ‘would you mind.’  
> Also, this one shot is a bit all over the plot, not much plot but a lotta sex so :’^)

_Before I start, this one shot was heavily inspired by this[video](https://youtu.be/HGzVFjjfAfw))_

**Come.**

**Let’s get lost in each other**

**Deeply.**

**Drown altogether**

**Until our hearts**

**slowly beat**

**As one.**

* * *

There is always something missing in a persons life. Most of the time we won’t find out what that missing piece till it’s too late or we never find it. That’s just how life is. Cruel and unforgiving. 

He doesn’t know what he’s missing, but something deep, _deep_ within him tells him that a piece of him is. And it wasn’t his arm. No. It’s more than that. Something was clouding over him. And it was _killing_ him not knowing what it was.

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barns. Or, better known as the Winter Soldier. His name to forever go down in history- along with Captain America but nowhere near the limelight as America’s golden boy. No. His name will come nowhere near as close, even if he is trying to fix the damage. And there was a _lot_. Mainly though, it was taking out any and all remaining HYDRA agents. It didn’t just end there though, they took out anyone who would have known them- family more specifically. “It’s up any lose ends before they come back guns blazing.” Fury says. Which, in itself sounded harsh, but in the long run it was what was best.  
  


For _everyone._

Bucky idly listening to Steve who was talking from the intercom from his ear piece, half listen and half not while stuffing a knife down the side of his black combat boot.  
  


“You got that Bucky?”

Loading a magazine into his Glock 17 he pushed it into its safety lock before hiding it under his shirt, his metal arm reaching up to his ear while speaking. “Yeah Steve, copy.” He didn’t really, he got just about the bare basics. Young woman, early twenty’s working down at a little club named Saints and goes by the name Angel.

_Surely that couldn’t be her giving name, right?_

Tying the laces of his boots Bucky leaves the dingy motel, letting Steve know he’s on the move once he reaches outside. It takes him all but fifteen minutes to each Saints. The glowing lights purple-pink lights flutter on and off. Leaving the remaining lights to spell out _**sins**_ instead. He looks around, watching hoodlums speak lowly in between the buildings alleyways. Gullinor ave easily being one of the most dangerous places in New York City. Drugs, thefts, murders, robberies- anything you can think of has happened at some point in his shitty area. The police don’t even bothering to intervene anymore as they saw no point.   
Huffing under his breathe Bucky strolled his way inside the club, being sure to keep an eye out for a 5’1 woman in her mid twenty’s.  
  


Yeah, that’ll be easy.

Soon as Bucky stepped foot inside the establishment music pounded in from every wall, vibrating the floor and the hammering of his heart. Cigarette smoke filled the air mixed in perfume and sweat and a hint of lemon coming form somewhere else he didn’t know. Saints wasn’t just a ‘club’, it was a strip joint- on paper at least- it was also a pretty big whorehouse, though that’s only from word on the street.

“Can I help you?”

Bucky turns sharply on his heel. Automatically- muscle memory, his hand reached behind him, outing for his gun. At the entrance stands a man built like a brick house. Six feet tall, arms crossed over one another, his black T-shirt showing every muscle he had. He doesn’t smile, lips morphed into a thin line with an obvious scowl. One that feels he constantly has a stick up his ass. The bouncer thinks he’s intimidating, sizing up Bucky by raising his head up high and getting a little too close to the point they’re almost nose to nose. In Bucky’s mind he already knew he could take down the bouncer with one swift kick to the balls because that’s all it would take to bring down this guy.

”Entrance fee is $50.” The bouncer says, holding his hand out towards Bucky. Sighing deeply, Bucky fishes his wallet out of his back pocket, pulling out a crumpled up 50 and shoving it to the bouncers chest after making his way in further towards the club.

Red and orange lights strobe throughout the dimly lit room, multiple men sitting at chairs or booths watching the little show go on stage. A sexy little blonde twirls around the pole, wearing nothing more than two stickers to hide her goodies with a very thin pair of shorts that was stuffed with few bills.

Taking a seat in the shadows, furthest from it all he surveyed his surroundings. Two woman danced on stage towards the left, one on a pole while the other gave a sexy little strip tease. Towards the right multiple woman entered and left a room with the sign “workers only.” Back towards the entrance of the club was the ‘red room’, another half dressed woman guiding a man by the tie into it. Again, pretty big whorehouse.

”You wanna dance, suga’?” He felt a delicate hand tenderly rub his shoulder, purple manicured nails scratching up and down his arm. A tallish brunet stood time the side of him, reeking of cigarette smoke and sex.  
Bucky didn’t have to say anything, his icy blue eyes sending daggers towards her being more than words. The poor girl couldn’t have left quicker, swallowing the lump from her throat she quickly scurried away towards the back.

Focusing his attention back onto the stage the two girls take their leave when the song comes to and end, being quick to get off stage and hide behind the thick black curtains.  
  


“Allll right gentlemen, up next we have our lil’ darlin’ from heaven, Angel!”

The red lights went to a low dim, soft sultry music playing on the overhead speakers. Shit. An Angel she was. Even over the music you could bear the men’s hearts stopping- (possibly a few pants getting tighter as well) - once she step out onto the stage like it was a catwalk. Full of grace and determination. She wore white heels that looked painful to be in, dressed up in a little more than what the other girls were wearing in a pair of thin glittery silver fishnet stockings underneath a fluffy micro skirt with feathers at the end added with a matched crop top that just about covers her breasts. If somehow that wasn’t enough she wore a small set of white and golden wings; topping the whole outfit off.

Her hand reaches out to the pole, giving a small twirl, allowing the men to ogle. With ease, she was three feet up from the ground, legs clinging to the pole while her body arched forward. Sliding down with grace her hands went to her thighs, then every so slowly trailing up to her stomach, underneath her shirt then to her hair ruffling it.  
Dancing her way over towards a middle aged man she crouched down low, legs open again feeling up her own body for a sexy little tease. Reaching out, the man went to touched her but the woman held his hand, a frown playing at her while leaning into his ear only to whisper something. Redundancy, the man let his arm back down, a frown of his own on his face, but not before stuffing the money down the woman’s chest. His movements slow, taking his sweet, sweet time. She didn’t seem to mind, only forcing a smile and giving an air kiss to him before returning to the the stage center.

Hand on the metal pole she slowly spun around again, leg arched up encircling the pool while she climbed up. Once in the air she again spun, her thin and nimble body bending in all sorts of directions. Bucky was mildly surprised that it wasn’t attached to her skin from the way her hair whipped in front of her face at every direction action she made. It was clear to anyone in the club that the woman knew what she was doing, hardly being shy to the eyes that watched her like a hawk.

Casting her eyes across the dimly lit room she spotted the man in the back; arms crossed with a stone cold face that looks between a mixture of boredom and curiosity. Running her tongue over her lips she slid down from the pole, flashing him a wink after the song came to an end with different woman coming to take her place.

Having enough, Bucky stood, trying to find this woman once again. Though he didn’t have to do very much as the woman waltzed up to him. Another devilish smirk playing at her blood red lips he found the her name almost ironic. ‘Angle‘ was _not_ an Angle, but the devil in disguise. Sending all the saints straight to hell with the simple maneuver of her body. Holding a hand to his shoulder she gently- but forcibly pushed him back into his seat. Bucky sat back down, motion and expressionless as he watched her little performance. Taking in every little detail she did and the way she behaved. 

Crawling onto on all fours, she made her way to him, her eyes focused on the piercing blue one that we’re sure to kill a hundred men.   
  


_If only she knew the truth behind him._

Reaching a hand out, her fingers grazed the side of his ear, tits in front of his face giving him the ultimate tease she could muster. Bucky took in every detail of her appearance. (H/C) hair covering her face into a makeshift curtain, sticking to her forehead from all the sweat. Big (E/C) eyes that held a hint of curiosity. Early twenty’s, maybe 23, 24 years old. The woman for the description perfectly. Though he already knew then once he laid eyes on her.

Hell, it was hard to _not_ notice her. The woman gave off a certain type of air, lust and love maybe. Though, deep down, Bucky knew it was really all for show. There was another lingering atmosphere to her. Out of everyone, Bucky could pretty easily spot a HYDRA agent from miles away. They as well holding their own sicken air to them. Brought out from his thoughts the Winter Soldier glanced down to the woman who hand her hands on his knees, the song ‘Would you mind’ playing in the background. A hand on his chest, the woman moved around him, dancing seductively to the music. Instinctively, his hand reached out to her. But, like the last man, she held his hand. A glare of her own forming on her eyes, a subtle warning saying that touching was off the table.

Crawling her away from him she crouched to the floor, grabbing the hem of her shorts and pulling them up slightly, half of her ass cheeks being on for show. Rolling on her slide she thrusted her body out, hands on her sides once again while spinning her head around. She moved so quickly it was hard to keep track of every little manicure she made. Kicking her leg up high in the air her hands went to her thighs, inching closer and closer to her abdomen with another roll of her head. Flipping the hair back her legs crossed over one another, slowly making her was back towards the icy blue eyed man. Hovering her hands on the side of his face she stood there, his face just about being eye level with her exposed stomach. Fluttering her eyes to a close she brought her hands up underneath her shirt, wrapping one leg over his thigh then the other till she was just about sitting on him.

Bucky didn’t move, instead he was transfixed on the woman before him. Her fingernails running to the back of his hair and neck. Sure to get lost in the heavily feeling but he knew better than to get lost on some cheep stripper. He was on a mission, eliminating the said target.

Leaning back, Bucky moved his eyes up, the woman practically grinding his thighs and tits shoved to his chest gave another one of her famous smirks. With the song coming to an end is when she stood, throwing her hair over her shoulder like the last three minutes hasn’t happened and disappearing into the back room of the club. He wouldn’t get her here, not with so many eyes around to see a woman getting her brains blown out onto the disgusting carpet floor. After all, he knew better than to cause an un-needed scene.

  
  


Hours go by in the club, Bucky not moving from his spot while idly watching different woman dance up on stage, though it was nothing like what that other woman could do. All the other woman seemed stiff or klutzy. Even keeping an eye on all these other woman Bucky make sure to keep his eye on his target, watching her enter the red room with a gentleman before leaving said room again looking miserable as ever.

It was hard to tell what time it was, having no window really put a lapse on judgment but the time on his watch reading nearly 2:45 am told him it was getting ready to close soon. Hauling up from his spot Bucky left the club, walking across the street waiting for his little target to appear. His intention was to follow her home, an easier kill then be it on the streets. It’s another twenty minutes before she leaves the front entrance of the club. Messy hair pulled on top head, a bag thrown over her shoulder while her little dance get up missing and replaced with baggy sweats and a loose t shirt. Even then she still looked so vibrant, sticking out from all the shit this area has to offer.

Seeing her figure grow smaller in the distance Bucky pushed himself away from the crumbling brick wall and slowly started to follow her home.   
  


If it we’re at all possible, the area where she lived seemed to be worse than where Saints was. Within a twenty minute walk he heard two gun shots go off, a woman screaming bloody murder and police sirens in the far distance; the woman didn’t even bat an eye at it. Instead her head was held up high, looking forward and hands holding onto her bag- a clear routine that she’s done this before as she turns into a nearby alleyway, squeezing in though the piss puddled floor and the nose burning smell of trash and God knows what else towards a small apartment complex.

Stopping at the front doors she eyes the slummy building. Graffiti litters the walls, a few bullet holes in the aging brick with obvious dried out blood stains on the concrete floor. To most this would be a persons personal nightmare, but to Y/N, this was home. So wounded up in her own thoughts she hardly jumps when an arm was wrapped around her torso, something small sticking into the small of her back.   
  


_A gun_. She realizes.

  
“I feel the gun,” she says ever so calmly. “Take me inside and you can do whatever you want.” 

For a split second it throws Bucky off. At how calm and level headed she was, no struggling or fighting back. “Walk.” He hisses into her ear. Shoving her forward slightly she stumble forward but his iron like grip kept the woman in her place. Once inside the two walk three flights of stairs towards her apartments room. The sound of someone crying echo off in the distance, a man and woman screaming while another laughs maniacally. The whole building giving something out of a Saw movie.

Reaching into her bag the man shoved her to the door, her cheek squished against the aging wood. “Hands up.” He orders. And she does, her palms rest on the wood while she tries to look behind her but can only see a brown leather jacket. “My keys are in my bag, I can’t let us in without them.” It’s silent between the two after that. Bucky digging his gun further into the woman’s back, her forehead resting on the wood with half lidded eyes- this wasn’t the first time she’s been held up. God no. She knew the routine. Keep calm, do as they say and _don’t_ engage with them whatever you do.   
  
With his free hand, Bucky dug around the woman’s bag, fishing out her keys and tossing them to her to open the door. Without fumbling she opened the door with ease; guiding the man into her room without so much as a second thought. Bucky looked around the room, analyzing the inside of the tiny apartment. It’s tiny. Fucking minuscule. The kitchen is practically in the living room- if you could even call it that- with only a half wall separating the two. Down a small hallway are two doors -bedroom and bathroom most likely.-   
  
Closing and locking the door behind them, Bucky let the woman go, watching go about her normal business as if he wasn’t even there. Shrugging off her yellow jacket she tossed it over the worn sofa, her shoes next by leaving them to a nearby wall. Her hair is then taken out of its messy bun, letting it flow freely down her back and shoulders. Walking into her kitchen in she opened the fridge, pulling out a beer bottle and popping the cap, taking a long swing from it. Bucky didn’t know wether to find her lack of reaction ballsy, interesting or irritating. “Oh,” she coughs, breaking the thick silence. “You want one? A week outta date but still tastes the same.” She held up her glass to him. He shook his head at her offer, opting to stand near the small kitchen bar. ”So,” she jumped up onto the counter, one leg crossing the other, eyes roaming his figure. “Take what you like, I don’t have much to offer but...” she scratched the back of her neck, pulling open a drawer from the side, mumbling numbers under her breathe. “30...35...37 dollars and 34 cents.” She held out her hand. Most of the money being crumbled up ones. Go figure.

Still. The man didn’t say anything, his gaze hooded while his gloved hand held the gun at his side. He saw her eying it earlier, but again paying no mind to it. Pretending it wasn’t even there. Soon as he stepped in this room he should’ve shot her point blank. Have it be over and done with minutes ago. But something about her sparked an interest in him. Maybe it was the way she went along with him holding a gun to her no less than ten minutes ago, maybe it was her calm demeanor about everything, maybe it was the way she spun around that pole in the club, dancing like it was the only thing she knew about. So many other _maybes_ it was hard to focus on just one.

”Hey,” snapping her fingers towards him he focused back on her. “Do you want the money or not?” 

”I don’t.” He says with a slight accent dripping off his words.   
With a click of the tongue Y/N glanced down to the floor. A sarcastic smile playing on her lips. “Well, I guess you mistook me for a slut then. I don’t sleep around for cash.” Tilting her head back Y/N downed the rest of her week old beer, a bitter taste being left behind. Again. He doesn’t say anything. And for whatever reason this fired something up in the young woman. “God, can you say anything more than two words?” Jumping down from the counter she made her way over to the unknown man. His figure towering over hers a good few heads. Hell, even his bicep was thicker than her own thigh.   
  


Tugging at his hand she watched his black leather glove easily slip off.   
  


She blinked.

He waited for a reaction.

_Nothing._

Glancing at the glove in her hand then back to the man she eyed the heavy looking metal prosthetic. Fingers curled up into a tight fist she gazed over all the little dents and scratch marks on them.

  
  


Then it clicked.

The Winter Solider was in her home.

”Oh,” she says. Calmly as ever. “You’re... _him_.” There was no ire behind her words, but more of a statement. Her hand hovered above his prosthetic, fingers just barely grazing the cool metal, so transfixed on it. She knew who he was, hell, everyone in the world did as well. “The Winter Soldier.”  
  


Cocking his gun he held it up to her head watching with suspenseful eyes at her movements. She didn’t flinch, didn’t move a muscle, don’t even _react_ to the gun hovering in front of her face. Much to his hidden surprise, she stood forward. The cold barrel of the gun pressed to her forehead. The way she expresses herself was surprisingly blank. Considering an assassin was no less than two feet away from her with a gun to the head.  
Normally, people would fight back, normally people would beg to live- this woman here wasn’t normal, that much was clear.

 _So strange_ , he thought.

”Yes,” was his reply.

In a silent response, she lifted her hand, fingers hovering over his where the trigger sat. Licking her bottom lip she drew out a light hum. “I’m Y/N.”  
  


The two stood there for who knows how long. His blue ones piercing into hers while dull (E/C) saw through his.   
  


Then she asked the heavy question. “Are you here to kill me, Winter Solider?” She asked with a whisper, her hand lowering back to her side. The gun still in place of her forehead, digging into the skin a little.

”You’re not scared.” It wasn’t a question. A statement. A fact. 

”What do I have to be scared of?” Eyebrows scrunched up with a small frown on her lips.   
  
Her answer threw him off for a second. What _did_ she have to be scared of? An assassin holding a gun to the head clearly wasn’t it.

”Are you trying to kill me or trying to get into my knickers?” So deadpan. So bleak.

Carefully, she took a step back. Watching as he made sure his gun didn’t miss his target. Back in the kitchen she hopped up on the cool counter, her legs absentmindedly kicking at the air. “I know who you are.” Her voice is dull, but a little scoff was heard after her words. “Ex-HYDRA agent, the Winter Solider, man who must’ve killed hundreds before joining the Avengers. No?” 

Bucky wasn’t sure what came over him. A deep sensation taking over him instead, almost as if Y/N was pulling him towards her. Putting the gun back onto it’s safely, he let it rest on the small wooden table next to him. Slowly walking towards a curious looking Y/N who- as always, didn’t show an inch of emotion nor reaction.

Always so _dull_.

So _lifeless._

Standing in the kitchen he placed both his hands on either side of her thighs, leaning down towards her like a predator would to prey. “What are you hear for?” She all but whispered, eyes searching his face for...something, anything.

”To kill you.” He saw it, briefly. Just for half a second he saw her lips twitch up into a smile before inevitably going back to a frown. 

So she _did_ have emotions.  
  
“I don’t believe you.” And she had every right to. He couldn’t argue with her there. He did have a reason to be here after all but now....

Focusing his eyes on hers he spoke. Albeit a low commanding mummer but just enough to send little bumps on Y/N skin. “Raise your hands up.” He watched as she listened to his order, immediately raising her hands above the air, looking straight at him, eyes locked on one another.

Slowly- carefully, he gripped at the hem of her shirt. Pulling it up and over her head, not missing the little sharp inhale of breathe as he dropped it to his feet. She didn’t cover her chest with her hands; instead she let them let them rest back down to her sides. 

He didn’t look down to her chest, that much she noticed. His eyes still focused on hers while one hand crept up to her knee, giving it a tight squeeze, a silent indication to sit up. Hooking his thumbs at the elastic, Bucky easily draws down the sweats to her feet. Reviling nothing more than a dark grey pair of knickers matched with the grey bra. So calm she was, allowing him to strip her down to the bone. Leaning back his eyes caught the darkish marks that marred her skin. Blue-purplish bruises danced along her body. At first he thought it would of been from all that dancing on the pole, but Bucky knew what bruises looked like when you’ve been struck.

”What’s your name?” Behind half naked in front of a strange man really shouldn’t of been the time to ask such a ridiculous question. But nonetheless, it sparked to him answer her.   
  
“Bucky.” His response is quick with being just as dull and lifeless as hers is.

“Bucky.” She repeats, feeling the name roll off her tongue. She liked the sound of it. Much more than the name Winter Solider. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Bucky.” Sarcasm dripping from her mouth. Bucky couldn’t hid the little smirk that played on his lips after that. His mind acting on impulse rather than logically as he lent in, one hand holding her wrist while the metal one finds its the way to the back of her head in a tender hold. Even if the woman before him seemed to be so emotionless, he could still see the little bit of spark within her. A flame that hasn’t been snuffed out just yet.

With her own hands, they trail up to his back, her fingers brushing back bits of hair, then to the stubble of his beard. He allowed her to freely touch his face, her fingers brushing over years old scars, the bridge of his nose- all of it so soft and tenderly he could drown in the way she touched him. He wanted to be closer, to feel her skin against his, limbs tangled up in one another....this want like him. To get so _lost_ on a woman. Especially when she was a child of a HYDRA agent.

“I know why you’re here.” She blinked up to him, hands still stuck in his hair. “Being a bastardized child from a parent of HYDRA member kinda puts a stick in things, hm.“ Bucky  
could only look at her, she knew her fate once she laid eyes on him and was alright with it, not bothering her the slightest bit. Clicking the roof of her mouth with her tongue her hands trailed away from the sides of his face down to his neck then to his shoulders and down to his chest, gaze labeling lost on him- deep in thought.

Snapping her out of it his large hand held her chin, forcing her attention back up as he leant in, locking lips hard with hers. He was right. They _were_ as soft as they looked; maybe a little bit sweet as well. A strong taste of strawberries mixed in with the beer she drank. 

  
  


Tongue brushing over her bottom lip she opened up to him, her hands curling into fists in his locks with legs wrapped around his torso pulling him closer towards her. Frenzied hands unzip his coat, tagging at it before pulling away for breath mixed in with a gasp. “Bedroom... bedroom.”   
~~~  
Bucky obliges, hands gripping from underneath her thighs before picking her up. Y/N’s long legs wrapped around his body as he carried her with ease to the bedroom. Bucky stumbles his way into her room, kissing her the whole way there, even allowing her to tear apart at his clothing. Her hands shake as she tries to undo the buckle of his trousers, almost as if she’s scared or excited- hell maybe it’s both. Breaking the kiss Bucky reaches behind him so he could pull his shirt off, tossing it somewhere into the darkness of the room. Holding a firm grip onto her fumbling hand he helps her unclasp his belt, his trousers off as fast as his shirt. Reaching back down Bucky held onto the back of Y/N’s hair, giving it a small tug while his cold prosthetic crept along her sides, brushing up from underneath her bra before sling a hand in and cupping her breast. A high pitched gasp left her, toes curling up at the bone chilling feeling with a thumb brushing over her nipple.

” _Christ.”_ She hissed.

Nothing about this was slow, neither of them taking time to slowly explore their bodies. The both of them more like wild animals trying to dominate over the other. 

Pulling a hand away from his hair, Y/N’s hand travels down his stomach then to his stomach, then to the edge of his boxers. Slipping her hand down further till her hand hand stroked at his cock.

Bam, all pussyfooting gone.

”Fucking-“ He groaned, eyes snapped shut with his head tilted forward a bit more. Her hand is cold but soft to the touch as she gives light strokes to his member. Her thumb rubs over a delicate spot over his cock, another muttered curse leaving Bucky’s lips. He could easily get lost at her touch, let it go on forever and ever till he near damn explodes.

Grabbing at her wrist he hauls it out of his boxers, pinning it down to her side with an iron grip. With a free hand he tears off her bra, a ripping noise echoing the room. Her breasts aren’t big, a little more than a handful but they cup his hands perfectly by giving one a light squeeze. Leaning back down he turned her head to the side, teeth finding her skin with little nibbles to the neck, marks to be sure left in the morning.

Amongst the deep darkness Bucky cracked his eyes open, his eyes catching the big (E/C) ones who stared right back at him with a look of _need._

Bucky got the silent message. Letting go of her wrist his hand feathered down to her thighs. Hand inching up closer and closer till the padded at the fabric. Just the small simple touch alone had Y/N arch her back a little, an unusual noise leaving the back of her throat.

”How long has it been since someone had touched you like this, _kukla_?” His voice is dark and gritty as he speaks.

 _Too long_. She thinks. _Way too fucking long...._

Cut out from her inner thoughts a loud gasp parts her lips when cold fingers rub at her pussy. His thumb finding a _sweet spot_ by applying light pressure to it. Arching her lower back, she sighs in a cold bliss when his thumbs hook around her knickers, pulling them down to her feet.   
Bucky couldn’t stop staring, drinking her all up at how bare she was. ” _P_ _rekrasnyy_ ,” he says with another kiss to the lips, his teeth tugging at her bottom one earning a small whine from her. Bucky couldn’t hide the inching smirk on him with the glare she drove up him making it all worth it. Taking his hand away from her aching sex his hand slitherd to both her thighs, thumbs massaging the soft flesh. “ _P_ _odnimite nogi_.”  
  


Y/N, not having a clue what he said could only give a squinted eyed look. Laughing under his breathe he lifted her legs around him, face close to hers he whispered in her ear. “Raise your legs, _kukla_.”

With legs wrapped tight around his body, Bucky rubs his head along her warm entrance before lining up and pushing in slowly then back out till he found a rhythm. Her inner walls clenched around him with every harsh thrust, his head tipping forward with a low groan. Bucky’s thrusts turned erratic, his head lowering to the crook between her shoulder, facing buried in there by letting out another groan with more words she couldn’t understand.

”Oh my god Bucky. Yes.... right there.” Y/N moans. Her nails digging and scratching on to his arms and back, another she can do to get closer to him. “Fuck- don’t stop...don’t stop, Bucky.”  
  


Moving away from her neck Bucky goes back to her lips-they’re warm and gentle. Like a bit of heaven wrapped in hell. He wanted her, _all_ of her; forever. Letting a hand leave her hip he brushed it up to the valley between her breasts, then to her small, delicate little neck.

A sharp gasp echoed the room, Y/N eyes finding his hooded ones above her in the darkness. “I won’t hurt you.” His voice is gravely, a slight stronger hint of some type of accent she can’t place she hardly focuses on that, all it does is turn her on more. Maybe it’s sick, but deep down she _enjoys_ it. His metal hand clasped around her neck, giving a little squeeze here and there, maybe making her a little bit light headed but it sends her nerves sky high. Shifting her body a bit she bucks her hips up to him, slamming him in so he fills her. His he’s thick- thickest she’s ever had it’s almost painful but her emotions are so tangled she can’t help but feel only pleasure.

If Y/N thought they were fucking minutes ago then it was nowhere near the comparison to now. He slams hard, one hand on her throat while the other digs into her hip as he pins her beneath him, every harsh thrust sends the headboard to knock against the wall. She can hardly catch her breath, air knocked out from inside her legs all she can get out is a staggered moan mixed in with a cry.

” _Tebe_ _nravitsya eto, kukla?_ ”

Again, she doesn’t know what the hell he’s saying but she eats it up nonetheless, tiny little tingles swarm her entire body from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. Arching her back once more y/n can only nod her head with another strangled out moan. He bites her neck then, sucking on the tender flesh afterwards. His grip left her hip, going down towards her pussy and starts rubbing at her clit. _“_ Oh... _fuck_ me _.”_ His fingers work like magic, Y/N easily coming apart in his arms with just one simple flick. And for a split second she could have sworn her visit blurred.

Raking her hands across his body they find themselves tangled back up in Bucky’s hair, forcing him back down to her so she can get another taste of him. Cherry's with a small hint of aftershave. Hiking her legs up and over his shoulders he dives harder....harder....harder....and _harder._ In the corner of her brain she wonders how he’s not winded. The stamina on this man in unheard of meanwhile   
Y/N doesn’t know how much more of this she can take, her body slightly trembling, climax reaching its point. 

  
Burying his face into her hair he inhales her scent, again something else added to the long list of things he could get lost on. “You are killing me here and you don’t even know it.” He hisses with another thrust, his cock jerking inside of her at its own reach of climax.

A light huff left the woman, something about what he said oddly funny when in reality it wasn’t. “Oh I think I do.” She hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Arching her back up Y/N was the first to fall into a sweet ecstasy feeling while Bucky still hammered away at her aching pussy. Sweat coated his forehead, his movements eventually becoming slower and sloppier over a course of time. With a shiver running up his spine Bucky gives one last thrust before he feels the inner explosion. His cock jerks inside her pussy, walls slowly unclenching themselves around him before he pulls out and rolls over to the side but not before placing another kiss to the top of her head. Staring up at the cracked ceiling Bucky takes in a deep breath. His eyes are heavy, sleep trying to force its way in but he ignores it.

  
~~~~  
  


It’s quiet, the only thing heart between the two is the ragged breathing and the loud thumb thumb thumbing of their hearts racing a mile a minute.

But something feels... _off_.

The air is different from before.

Making a light sound in the back of her throat Y/N speaks. She doesn’t look to him, it keeps her gaze focused on the cracked ceiling. “If you think about it...   
humans- people, are like flowers. We grow from nothing more than a seed, shaking up to be a beautiful and unique flower only to wither away and die at some point in life.”

He doesn’t respond, only giving her a side glance look instead but she continues anyway.

“Some flowers die early in life, ripped up from their roots at their once well being. While others are lucky. They let to give and grow a fast but nonetheless beautiful life before slowly wilting away.” It was such a grim way to look in reality, but- she had a point.

  
We live.

We die.

Sometimes earlier than most but that was just the way life was. Some people got an unlucky hand of cards but are still forced to play. Bucky should know more about that than anybody but he can’t help but get this little feeling....

”Winter Solider...”

_Winter Solider. Not Bucky...._

She turns her face to him, catching his cold blue gaze on hers. 

  
“Yeah?”

”Are you going to kill me?” She asked a second time without missing a beat. He almost missed at how _tired_ she sounded. Scrunching up his eyebrows at her comment he thought for a long, quiet moment. “I don’t know....” he was honest. He didn’t know wether or not end this whole thing right here and now or....let it continue into something.... _more_.

Sitting up on his elbows he takes at better look to Y/N. Her head looking back up at the ceiling with a lost gaze, chest silently vibrating with glossy eyes as she swallows deeply. “Well, that’s a shame....” she sniffles.   
  
The wheels in Bucky’s head are turning, putting the pieces together from when he first encountered her. With a heavy heart he asked a question that shouldn’t of been spoken. “Why’s that?”

With a hiccup, a large smile threw onto her face. One that he knew was _real. “_ Because....

....I’m **dying.”**

* * *

**_Your lonely_ **

**_is so lovely_ **

**_it makes me wonder_ **

**_how something_ **

**_so beautiful_ **

**_can be so very sad._ **  
  



End file.
